


disconnect

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war, Ichigo is discharged from his Shinigami duties and returns to the living world. The living world and Seireitei try to maintain their separate existences and rebuild a new peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disconnect

It feels like it was only yesterday. When we're all here not talking about it. Pretending life can be normal again. What else do we talk about again? What do friends do together anyway? I'm supposed to care about this shit. About grades and school, movies and books. It feels as if I'll never remember those feelings again. I pay attention in class but it's a struggle to sit still for so long and my eyes drift toward the window every couple of minutes. Waiting for the sky to tear open.

It feels like it never even happened. When we're all here doing what we usually do. In ten years will I remember everything he said? Everything he risked to help us? It's supposed to never be the same, but it's funny how easily we slip back into routine. It feels like I'll never feel that way again. I'm reassigned to the living world, but as I walk towards the gate my step is unsure and a soul butterfly hovers expectantly over my shoulder. Waiting for the sky to tear open.


End file.
